


The Birthday Boy

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, all implied sexy things happen once stiles turns 18, little red trope, the rest of the pack is there, they're just not mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come to those who wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preslai182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/gifts).



> The prompt: _Hi there! If you're still taking prompts, well I'd love a Steter one, please? In honour of it being my birthday, I would love one surprising the other on their Birthday (Can be Stiles' or Peter's, I really don't mind.) I would just love some snarky, sexy, fluffiness between this two <3_
> 
> I hope you like this!
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)]

It was Stiles’ eighteenth birthday today. He’d been counting down the days for the past three months because today was finally the day where he and his boyfriend would get down and dirty, do the nasty, copulate, mate, do the do! That’s right, he and his boyfriend, Peter Hale, a thirty seven year old, mature...slightly mature werewolf were going to screw and Stiles couldn’t wait until school was over!

*.*.*

“SURPRISE!”

Stiles almost fell back out the door and tripped backwards down the steps of his porch. Luckily, his charming boyfriend was there to pull him back inside and into his arms. Peter smirked.

“Hello sweetheart,” he said, doing his best impersonation of a 1940s movie voice. Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled. 

“My hero!” Stiles said, his voice high and whisper-y, hand pressed to his forehead. Peter laughed and bent to kiss him. Those in the room behind them groaned.

“Really Stiles?” Scott whined, placing his forehead on Allison’s shoulder. Allison patted his head but had a smile on her face. The moment dragged on until someone cleared their throat. Peter and Stiles broke apart then, glancing at the Sheriff, who had an unimpressed eyebrow raised.

“That’s enough canoodling in front of me.” he stated. Stiles grinned and Peter blushed, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Yes Sheriff,” he mumbled. Meanwhile, Stiles wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“Aw, come on Daddy-O! That’s no fun!” Stiles teased. One of John’s hands came up to rub his temple as his brow furrowed.

“Just get inside so we can have your cake and then we’ll all leave so you and Peter can have…” John trailed off and the group shuddered collectively. 

Both Peter and Stiles smirked at that.

*.*.*

The party lasted a few hours, with some games, some movies, some drinking (for the legal adults), and a lot of sweets, including a cake that had been baked by Derek! (“I didn’t know you baked, Derek!” Derek had blushed. “It’s my hobby. I’ve always loved baking.” he’d said. Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks buddy.” Derek’s blush had deepened.) As Stiles shut the door on the last guest (his father, who was trying to give him his last needed and very quick sex talk), he leaned against it and beckoned Peter with his finger. Peter smirked predatorily and prowled towards his (now legal) boyfriend. Two strong arms pulled Stiles away from the door and towards a broad chest. Stiles raised his own arms and draped them in a loop around Peter’s neck. He puckered his full lips and pressed a kiss on Peter’s neck, just below his jaw. A low rumble spread through his chest and Stiles laughed.

“What are you going to do with me now that you have me, big bad werewolf?” Stiles asked, batting his eyelashes coyly, a small smirk on his face. Peter’s eyes flashed and he growled, pulling Stiles impossibly closer.

“I’m going to carry you upstairs, little red.” Peter whispered into Stiles’ ear. A moan escaped Stiles’ throat and he pressed forward.

“Then what?” he asked, clawing fruitlessly at Peter’s shirt. The older man chuckled before delivering a gentle bite to Stiles’ neck. The younger man tilted his head to the side, allowing Peter more room. Peter groaned, grinding his hard cock against Stiles’. Peter trailed his mouth from Stiles’ neck back up to his ear in order to deliver his answer.

“I’m going to take you apart, inch by delicious inch.” Peter growled. His hands had slipped down to cup Stiles’ ass and from there, he moved them to his thighs, gracefully picking him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Peter and ground his ass back onto the thick cock hiding beneath Peter’s denim jeans. Finally, their mouths met once again. They swallowed each others’ moans as they ascended the stairs to Stiles’ room.

*.*.*

“My, what a big cock you have!” Stiles exclaimed as Peter slipped his jeans off. Peter groaned and buried his head against the younger’s stomach.

“Stiles, I swear to god!” Peter groaned and Stiles simply laughed as he carded his fingers through the dark hair on Peter’s head.


End file.
